User talk:ToaBionicle
If you wanna chat, do so on the main RS wikia. There's a link on my page. K? Concerning this Wiki, not the RS one I know about your message above, but this one is about this wiki. You have signed up some forces for the Battle of Asgarnia. I reverted your edits because the role play is over. Anywho, there is another role-play at the moment called RuneScape - Peacekeepers. No one has edited it for ages, so you can just fill in that void. Arnie 18:07, 24 November 2007 (UTC) QUIZ!! You asked for a quiz, you get one; # - Name a member of the Slitheen family. Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen # - Why do Toclafane kill their ancestors? Because it's fun! # - Why did the Master go mad? He looked into the Time Vortex # - How did the Cult of Skaro escape the Time War? Using a Void Ship # - How do the Family of Blood discover the Doctor as a human? As an english school teacher # - How does Dalek Sec describe the Cybermen being good at? Dieing. Stupid Daleks. # - What alien controls the Autons? The Nestene Consiusness. # - How do the Parallel Cybermen come to our universe? By coming through the holes in the universe that the void ship created. # - How does the "last" Dalek regenerates itself? By absorbing the DNA of Rose Tyler # - What happens to the Sycorax leader when he duels the Doctor? He Chops off his hand. You seem to be an expert. On the PRESENT series. Tell me, How many times have the Daleks appeared in Doctor Who? Arnie 19:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I dont need to look at wikipedia or the internet. The Daleks have appeared in; # - The Daleks # - The Dalek Invasion of Earth # - The Chase # - The Daleks' Master Plan # - The Power of the Daleks # - The Evil of the Daleks # - Day of the Daleks # - Death to the Daleks # - Destiny of the Daleks # - Revelation of the Daleks # - Remembrance of the Daleks # - The Five Doctors # - Dalek # - Bad Wolf # - The Parting of the Ways # - Army of Ghosts # - Doomsday # - Daleks in Manhattan # - Evolution of the Daleks The Cybermen have appeared in; # - The Tenth Planet # - Tomb of the Cybermen # - Attack of the Cybermen # - Revenge of the Cybermen # - The Five Doctors # - Earthshock # - Silver Nemesis # - The Invasion # - Rise of the Cybermen # - The Age of Steel # - Army of Ghosts # - Doomsday wait ill finish this later need toilet All dalek ones correct and the cyberman (!!!!!!) ones are good so far. And this is the Sontaran list; # - The Time Warrior # - The Sontaran Experiment # - The Invasion of Time # - The Two Doctors Sontarans will also appear next year. Now give me a quiz about Doctor Who on my talk page. Lets see how well i do there. Arnie 20:21, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Dracomancers Uh, i have a question, are Dracomancers against dragons or helping them? i think they are in the side of dragons beacause of their name. 19:09, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :OK, thanks for clearing my doubt, then, the Axe Riders are in war with the Dragon Slayers.-- 19:57, 24 November 2007 (UTC) What? I put Dracomancers down. :Well, Dragon Slayers are against the dragons and Axe Riders love dragons so, maybe the old thing of "Your enemy's enemy is your friend" applies here, although... Dracomancers are neutral and Axe Riders are good.-- 20:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :oh and i putted the shield on speedy deletion beacause you cannot upload it here, its not fanon, i recommend you to upload it into imageshack and embed it here, thets the procedure, it applies the same as the rule of not uploading personal images to the RuneScape Wiki, im not trying to offend you, im just trying to help you not get in troubles.-- 20:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :i dont know if imageshack is american or not, but is a place to host photos, its very useful 20:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Axe Riders?, in all my chapters-- 14:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Your quiz # - The First Doctor # - Lets see; The Five Doctors, The Two Doctors, The Three Doctors, The Four Doctors and Time Crash. # - Gold # - 3 # - Ginger # - I dont know, but that robot Kamelion was killed and Adric. # - Torchwood and the Sarah Jane Adventures # - Lets see; theres Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth I # - Celery # - I think it was purple I dont know much about the classic series, because i have only watched a handful. I know more about the revived series because i have them on DVD. Arnie 12:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Your "role play" Thank you for plaigerising my message. And no, I am not going to do your roleplay, plaigeriser. 17:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Well...... thats really nice. :I never called you a noob...and sorry. I kinda overreacted. 19:02, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Hi and RuneScape - Staff of Power No, I haven't logged into Neopets in probably over six months now. And sure I'll join R-SoP. 19:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, i wont join your role-play, dont take it personal, its just i need a rest from role-plays, but still i like that idea better than the other two (dont get me bad, the other two are excelent too), i am planning the final of the Peacekeepers but i will wait and then discuss that topic-- 19:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) My chars Sure. As long as there is no killing off. 22:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Alliances Its not that i hate you, but what do the Dracomancers have to offer the invading alien Scorpozi? Or what do the Dracomancers have to offer the Cookie Monster? The cookie monster was their pawn, and he only wanted to destroy peace (he used to wear a straightjacket :P). Arnie 15:10, 30 November 2007 (UTC) A new role play There is a new role-play which Chia has set up, called RuneScape - Bank Heist. If you joined, we could get it started pretty soon. Thanx. Arnie 16:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) New Role-Play Hi ToaBionicle, how are your dragons, I came to say that you are invited to a new Role-Play called RuneScape - Regicide, give it a try and enlist a character! 16:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC)